Footsteps
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: '"Everyone's gone! I should be the only on here! It could be a bird, yea a bird" But as I heard a small groan of pain I knew my suspicions were placed wrongly' "You can't stop the future, You can't rewind the past,The only way to learn the secret...is to press play." So go on, press Play and walk in the footsteps of a girl called Astra as she walks through her supernatural life.


"Quick Hide!" I pushed the green clothed man into the empty refrigerator, causing him to grunt in pain as he hit his wounded side on the hard material.

I quickly slammed the door shut and stepped in front of it, my eyes wide with innocence.

My mother stared at me, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to find something to scold me for…

* * *

Well, you are probably wondering what is happening, but seeing as there is so much that happened after this point, I will break it down for you.

My name is Astra High; I have short dirty blonde hair with a long bit at the back and my eyes were a startlingly turquoise with golden flecks that seemed to glow when I was distressed.  
When I am alone I wear a tank top and some short shorts, but when I was out I wore jeans and a jumper, no matter the weather.

Every night I try to scrub the markings off my body, those hideous scars that were forever etched into my flesh in horrible swirling patterns standing out like stars in the night sky.

My mother told me I was born like that, when she talked to me at all, and she said she blamed it on my father, though she never mentioned why.

Ok, now that I got that cleared, I am going to tell you about my history.

I was born in Afghanistan and raised there without my father, I remember little about back then, but I remember the taunts and sneers I earned because of the strange markings, I remember the parents that were watching didn't make a move to help me…

Unexpectedly, when I was 5 me and my mother moved to Paris, then suddenly we moved down to Australia a few months later. I asked about it, but mother just snapped at me to mind my own business or turned her back on me.

It took a while for us to finally settle after years and years of traveling to different places.

We settled down in Denmark when I was 9, which I loved , and stayed there for years and years of peace.

But then when I was 16 we moved suddenly, in such a rush we didn't pack most of our stuff. Back then, I was a teenager going through puberty, so I asked and continued asking stubbornly until she finally snapped.

That was one of the most gruesome fights we have ever had, with her yelling me cowering as I got my strength back before roaring insults at her which she returned with double the heat.

It took a while for it to cool down, but there were still hard feelings between us, a twinge of tension in the air, a glance, a glare, and simple hesitation around the other.

I could feel it, and I knew my mother could too.

Anyways, I think you know me enough to start the story properly.

* * *

I glared at where my other was ordering some people that were picking up boxes and furniture. New York, the name was still fresh on my tongue as I dragged a sack of my stuff up the stairs to where my new room was supposed to be.

At once though I froze up, it was large, way too large for my liking, but I went along with it, even with a bit of hesitation now that I knew that this place was going to be my home, even if for a little while.

Scowling I sorted through my books, placing them in piles according to their types, and when the cupboard got up here I placed them on the shelves.

"Astra! I'm Going Shopping! Unpack the rest of your stuff while I'm gone!"

"KK, Seeya!"

Letting out a small sigh after I heard the door slam shut and I heard her setting off down the streets I continued sorting out my books.

It was calm for a long while of thirty minutes straight of me unpacking and sorting out my stuff, and then it was all ruined as I heard a loud thud.

I tensed up at once, my hands which were going to pick up a small statue froze in place.

_Everyone's gone! I should be the only on here! It could be a bird, yea a bird. _

But as I heard a small groan of pain I knew my suspicions were placed wrongly. I stumbled to my feet, cursing myself as I heard the loud thuds of my feet, and crept down the stairs, taking extra care around the boxes of my mother's stuff sitting on the stairs.

I stifled a gasp though as I poked my head around to where the kitchen lay.

A man, a strange man in strange clothing was sitting leaning his back against the wall and panting as if he was in pain. And it seems he was, as there was a large bloody wound on his side which he was holding with careful hands.

He didn't seem to notice me at first but as I continued to stare he raised his head and stared over at me. At once my thoughts jolted about, one in particular growing bigger than the rest.

_'Green'_

I stared back at him wide eyed as silence drew on, I wanted to help him, I really did, but something tells me by the defensive look in his eyes that he wouldn't like me helping.

A pregnant silence drew on as we each stared at each other, his eyes narrowed, mine wide.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll help you"

He blinked in confusion as I raced past him, quickly snatching up the first aid kit before crouching down next to him. He tensed up defensively and a low growl rumbled in his throat, "I don't need help from a _Mortal_"

I glared at him my eyes flaring with anger, "For Fucks sake, Let me help!" I spat and started to unravel the bandage.

The strange man narrowed his eyes with Contempt as I moved forward to help, but he didn't protest as I pressed the bandages against the wound, which immediately was soaked with blood but I didn't flinch and instead pressed harder which caused him to hiss angrily "Watch it!"

I didn't reply.

I was busy wrapping the bandage around his torso, which was still clad with strange armour. But seeing as he was a stranger I really didn't want to ask him to take it off.

As I worked silently I felt the man's gaze scorch my skin, and I felt the heat rise up my neck.

"What are the markings?"

I tensed up at once and my blood froze, "Nothing" I lied pitifully and he snorted, "Don't lie to me Mortal!"

I went silent as I mused over my answer, my hands working expertly on the wound.

"I don't know"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement at the coldness in my voice.

"Who are you?" I quickly changed the subject and his eyes darkened.

"Loki"

I let out a small sneer, "As in the Norse god"

"Yes" The Cold honesty in his voice convinced me and I blinked. "Brother of Thor?"

"Yes" He repeated through gritted teeth and I grinned drawing back and wiping the blood of my hands with a Paper towel.

"No wonder you saw through my lies, Oh al mighty God of Mischief" I mused sarcastically and he glared at me,

"What is your name then, _Mortal_" He shot back.

I let out a small laugh "Who Says I'm _Mortal_?"

The blank look on his face caused me to burst out laughing, "I'm Kidding, I'm Kidding" I packed away the medical equipment as I spoke.

"My name is Astra High, The oh almighty Goddess of nothing!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk drifted across his face.

"I like you, _Mortal_" he drew out the word mockingly and I smirked in reply.

"Well that's a first"

Before he could shoot back a reply, the sound of the key turning in the front door sounded through the house.

"Quick Hide!" I pushed the green clothed man into the empty refrigerator, causing him to grunt in pain as he hit his wounded side on the hard material.

I slammed the door shut and stepped in front of it, my eyes wide with innocence.

My mother stared at me, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to find something to scold me for…

But it seems I was doing nothing wrong as she scowled, "What are you doing?"

I blinked innocently, "I was checking to see if I had everything I needed in the first aid kit!"

Her scowl deepened and she turned away, "I'm leaving now, you have the house to yourself for a week while I'm on a business trip, don't fuck anything up"

I grinned at her language, "Now why would I do that?" I whistled innocently and she shrugged, "I have no idea, that is in your mind alone"

Without even saying goodbye in any way shape or form she placed the box of food on the floor and left with a slam of the front door.

I let out a small sigh of relief, surprised by my luck and then opened the fridge, which to my surprise was empty, minus the few flecks of blood that were ripped from his wound when he hit the side.

I blinked in confusion as I realized he was gone, and a twinge of anger rose up.

_'I help him and this is how he thanks me? By leaving-'_

"EEK!"

Feeling a cold hand on my shoulders caused me to jump and spin around in surprise. I stared back at Loki's amused face as I tried to calm my racing heart. "Jesus fucking Christ Loki, You scared the crap out of me!" I gasped when I finally calmed down, which caused his smirk to widen.

"Why thank you"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, "That wasn't a compliment"

He pouted slightly "Ouch you hurt me Mortal"

I smirked, "Like I said There is a First For Everything isn't there!"


End file.
